


[Podfic] Stand-In

by vassalady



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Podfic of exbex's Stand-In





	[Podfic] Stand-In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stand-In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577811) by [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex). 



> Thank you to exbex for writing this great story and having BP to podfic!
> 
> Music used is What Fools Believe by the Doobie Brothers. Cover art by me.

Length: 5:14

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ad6yzahaoscbuo9/%5BStarsky+%26+Hutch%5D+Stand-In.mp3) (12mb)


End file.
